


Language Barrier

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Intro, No Angst, Octaven, One Shot, Party, Stars, fluffity fluff fest, french octavia, implied smut???? maybe idk, octavia is a horny little shit tbfh, raven loves her girl so much asdgfhsk, space babes, spanish raven, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever imagined how differently our lives would be, if we lived in space?" Octavia's voice sounds barely above a whisper, but her girlfriend hears and turns her head towards her.<br/>"I can't say that I have," Raven's hand finds Octavia's underneath their shared blanket and she intertwines their fingers. "Why do you ask?" </p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>The one drabble that nobody asked for about Spanish Raven & French Octavia being fluffy and cute and making time for eachother every Sunday to watch the sunset. Even though Octavia is a horny little shit and Raven is usually busy with work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for The 100.  
> If you like it, let me know, because I plan to start writing again soon.  
> I saw a prompt on tumblr for bilingual OTP characters complimenting eachother in their native languages, and I couldnt resist. 
> 
> Also- I wrote this in like 2 hours. And only roughly edited it. So, keep that in mind. And read at your own risk.  
> Unbeta-ed of course

"Have you ever imagined how differently our lives would be, if we lived in space?" Octavia's voice sounds barely above a whisper, but her girlfriend hears and turns her head towards her.  
"I can't say that I have," Raven's hand finds Octavia's underneath their shared blanket and she intertwines their fingers. "Why do you ask?"  
Octavia shrugs contently, nuzzling a little closer, into Ravens side. They had just finished watching the sun set, as they do every Sunday. Curled up on Octavia's chaise lounge, on her roof top balcony.  
Raven's phone starts vibrating in her back pocket and woth a small sigh from Octavia, she detaches their hands. Sliding over the call bar, she lifts the phone to her ear. 

"¿Hola? Sí , se trata de Reyes . Bueno , hola señor Kane , ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?" As she listens to the man speak on the other end of the phone, she stands up from the sofa and holds up a finger to the brunette, mouthing the words 'ONE SEC'. Octavia nods and takes the opportunity to stretch out, giggling as she steals Raven's spot on the couch.  
Raven wanders over to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the 4ft metal barrier. "¿Esta semana? Está bien , suena bien , nos vemos entonces. Adios."

When Raven hangs up, she looks back to see Octavia putting her long hair up in a messy bun, and she puts her phone away, walking back to the sofa.  
"Hey, pretty lady." Raven smiles, scooting back into her spot, this time, wrapping her arm around Octavia's waist. She blushes lightly and rolls her eyes.  
"Hello, there. What was that about?" She asks simply, facing Raven and starting to take her ponytail out.  
"Oh, just a work thing. Company party, I guess." Raven shrugs and helps her take the hair tie out. "It's this Wednesday, if you want to come be my date."  
Octavia smiles and nods, of course Raven knows she will be there, she loves getting all dressed up. She moves to her knees and then straddles her girlfriend's lap, claiming it's easier to do her hair this way.  
Raven's hands fall onto her hips and she looks up at her, questioningly.  
"Whatcha doin', baby?" She asks, noticing Octavia's hips starting to move a little.  
"Nothing." She smirks at the girl, under her, putting her hair up in a clean ponytail, rather than the messy one that sat in its place, earlier. "I just- you know I love it when you speak Spanish, Rae..."  
Raven chuckles and moves a hand to her girlfriends chin, slowly moving her lips closer, until they are resting atop her own. As Raven starts to brush her lip with the tip of her tongue, Octavia starts rolling her hips again, and Raven knows they can't take this any further. Not up here, at least, so they pull apart and she rests a hand on Octavia's thigh.  
"Why do you like Spanish so much? You don't even know what I'm saying." Both the girls chuckle at the comment and Octavia simply shrugs.  
"I dunno, it just sounds so much better than my French."  
Raven has known that her first language was French, for a long time, but Octavia rarely speaks it anymore, for she was told that Canadian French, was not 'proper french'.  
"Well, I think you sound beautiful."  
Octavia smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Merci bébé."  
Raven waits for the translation and when it never comes, she chuckles. "How do you say 'You're amazing' in French?"  
Octavia smiles down at her, "Tu es incroyable."  
"Well, tu is very incroyablah." They both start laughing at the sentence.  
"You're so precious." Octavia mumbles as she kisses her forehead. "I never want this to end."  
Raven smiles up at her, then looks up at the sky again, thinking about what Octavia said about how their lives would be different if they lived in space. "O, I would still find you, even if you did live in space. And that's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for Raven's phone call-  
> ¿Esta semana? Está bien , suena bien , nos vemos entonces. - This week? Oh okay. Sounds good. See you then. ((I THINK. I KNOW ITS SOMETHING CLOSE TO THAT))


End file.
